Till Death Do Us Part
by whitemagemeister
Summary: YU YU HakushoInuyasha crossover. pg13 for cursing. Kagome commits suicide, and the Spirit World runs into a big problem. I suck at summeries. My first ffic, so please read!
1. Default Chapter

  
  
'Till Death Do Us Part  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Inuyasha or Yu YU Hakusho placed in this story.  
  
It was a regular, nothin' special night on the job. The Spirit World was in panic, and everybody, especially Ogre, working overtime. Yusuke was stuck on a date with Kaiko (the lucky little devil) and me, well, I wasn't doing anything productive. No one had died, anyways.  
  
Koenma was wetting his diapers over his father's yearly inspection of the Spirit World's condition. This included Hie and Kurama getting the week off. Koenma's excuse was that after the artifact incident, he didn't want another spanking for keeping them around. Of coarse, we all know that he really just doesn't want Hie blabbing about all the mistakes he's made since last year's inspection.  
  
Then, the ambulance sirens flared up, and I sighed with the relief of knowing I wouldn't return empty handed tonight. Following the flashing red lights through the streets of Tokyo, I came upon a large crowd of mortals, gossiping and gasping over what was apparently a suicide attempt.  
  
"She's only a teenager, the poor dear. She had her whole life ahead of her," one woman whispered to her husband.  
  
'Oh boy,' I thought ', another young one. Cant kids just be happy with their lives?'  
  
"Let us through!"  
  
I whirled around to see three high school girls in their green uniforms pushing their way through the crowd.  
  
"She's our friend, let us through!"  
  
People instantly pulled back and the three ran strait up to the body, ignoring the police's shouts of disapproval. After several minutes, one of them strutted toward a policeman and began to answer questions.  
  
"Her name is Kagome Higorashi, she is almost 16, and lives at Higorashi Shrine with her mom, brother, and grandfather."  
  
"Any idea as to why she killed herself?"  
  
"None, although she has been very sick for the past year."  
  
"Thank you for your cooperation, miss," and he walked off, leaving her deep in thought.  
  
Several Hours Later  
  
"This is impossible!" I screamed, knowing no one would hear me.  
  
"I've been looking for that stupid girl for hours! Where the hell could she be? She's dead, for crying out loud!"  
  
Yeah, I tend to get a little cranky when I'm up late. Who could blame me? Koenma would be REALLY upset if I didn't return to Spirit World soon.   
  
And then I heard it...  
  
"Damn it, Inuyasha! Even in death, you don't give a shit about me!"  
  
I followed her screams into a well house, where she sat at the edge of a very old well, cursing into the dark bottom. She almost looked like she expected something to happen down there.   
  
Becoming very aware of the hour, I quickly glided over the well, right into her gaze.  
  
"Hi! I'm Boton! Nice ta meet cha! Now, if you'll be so kind as to follow me, I'll..." But she looked down with empty eyes, not hearing a word I said. So, in a desperate attempt to get going, I yanked her off the well, and a bright light immediately engulfed the room. Blinded, I released her hand, and watched as about twenty glowing orbs descended into the well from her form. Ending as quickly as it had begun, the light vanished. What I was left with was something I had only ever heard of in the stories of previous spirit guides.   
  
A soulless spirit.  
  
Yay! My first story! Sorry about the short chappie, but I badly need to improve my typing speed. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Please review!! Thnx! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

"…"dialogue

'…'thought

change of view/place/time

end of chappie

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Inuyasha. They are the Property of Rumiko Takahashi, a person much cooler than me who would probably laugh at my terrible drawing skills.

"Boton, whatever you wanna talk about, I don't have time for it right now!"

After getting over the shock of what happened that night, Boton managed to regain her composition and tell Koenma about it, just to be ignored by the pint sized ruler. How could he treat her she was so…insignificant! Even with the inspection coming up (which, no matter how hard he tried, Koenma was never ready for,) this was no time for being ignorant!

"Lord Koenma, we have a serious situation! So if you could spit out that pacifier and get yourself together for ONE MINUTE, I would be obliged to explain to you the matter at hand!"

As those who know him best can say, Inuyasha is not an extremely patient guy.

' DAMN IT TO HELL, WHERE COULD THAT STUPID WENCH BE!'

Especially when it came to Kagome. She had been gone for…lets see…5 hours, 42 minutes, and 24 seconds longer than her initial three day plan, and it was starting to piss him off. Perhaps it had something with that odd discussion they had before she left. 'Still don't know what the hell that was about.' He thought while recalling the event…

Flashback 

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

It was nighttime, and Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara had fallen asleep a few hours ago. Inuyasha was perched casually on a tree branch, his long hair caught in a small breeze, causing it to whip uncomfortably at his face. Kagome sat below him, cross-legged on her sleeping bag, staring into the dying fire. Her mind was lost in something, he could tell by the way her eyes seemed to melt into a trance. Whatever she was gonna say next, he knew it was something she had dwelled on for sometime. She sighed, breaking her own concentration, and opened her mouth to say something. She paused, slightly reluctant, then started.

"Inuyasha, when this is all over, when the jewel is whole and Naraku is gone…"

, She gulped hard, "will…will you return to hell with Kikyo?"

Odd question. He hadn't really thought about it before.

"Feh. I suppose so. I mean, I really kinda owe it to her, right? It's the only thing she's asked of me, and a dead person's wish should be respected."

"Oh."

She went back to staring at the fire, leaving a very confused Inuyasha. But she turned back to him, obviously wanting more answers.

"But, what about what you want to do? You'd be throwing your life away, and maybe not even be happy with it! Would you be happy with it? If you would, then why are you still here! What d…"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!" He interrupted in an extremely annoyed tone, causing her to back off. After a long awkward silence, the big surprise came.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah."

"If I was to die, would you owe it to me to follow my death, too."

Where was this coming from? 'Better just drop the subject now' his conscience told him. So, rolling on his side and yawning, he closed his eyes and said,

"Don't be stupid. Besides, your not gonna die. Not while I'm here."

And fell fast asleep, leaving Kagome to do the same.

End Flashback 

The explosion from Boton got the toddler cowering under his desk in fear of being pummeled, and half the Spirit World stood in a standstill.

As to avoid further upset amongst the curious workers around them, Koenma signaled Boton to follow him into his private office. Once inside, he locked the door, and then proceeded to sink into the sofa set at the right end of the room.

"So, tell me Boton," Koenma began, "just what kinda of situation has presented itself?"

Uh…hi? I realize a lot of you will be wondering why it took me a little more than a year to write this crappy chapter. The truth is, there is no reason! sweat I just got really lazy after the first chapter. However, I can promise you this will never happen again. Really! U guys r worth a lot more than that! So, please review, and try not to hate me!


End file.
